


The Ghost Gas Debacle

by Adi_Black



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Black/pseuds/Adi_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. One of Danny's parents inventions blow up with...unexpected results to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another story by Adi Black! I'm fairly certain this one was inspired by too many Harry Potter veela fics(which makes the fact that the sequel is a HP crossover slightly ironic though I haven't posted any of it anywhere yet). I know it's a weird premise and Danny's seeming kinda(pretty?) OOC at first but once the idea hit me I couldn't let it go and it actually turned out better than I thought it would.
> 
> This is Vlad/Danny and while it earns it's rating it has no random declarations of love because while I've done it before and it's a common practice I just didn't see it happening in this case. /random
> 
> Anyway, please read and enjoy!

It was an explosion. Not unusual of course, considering the people who lived in the house, but still. This explosion was different than the others. Oh of course there was still the flash of light and smoke billowing out of the lab, but the consequences were much different than usual, though no one knew about that just yet.

Danny coughed as he walked into the kitchen, choking as he inhaled some of the smoke before it had a chance to dissipate. For awhile he felt fine, walking over to the oven to turn on the fan to vent the smoke, but after a minute or two he noticed something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

His parents had come up from the lab after the latest failure and Danny glanced over at them, wondering if he should ask what they had been working on. He had a feeling it was another biological ghost weapon, they'd been really into those lately, but he couldn't quite tell what it was supposed to do yet. When he felt a soft burning sensation start in his chest he began to worry.

Deciding that he had to know(and hopefully it wouldn't make him drop dead in the next thirty seconds) he asked, "So what were you working on down there?"

Jack immediately stood up straighter in his usual enthusiasm and said "The Fenton Ghost Exciter!"

"Exciter?" asked Danny, a little more worried and a lot more confused now.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jack, "It'll get these ghosties running home to their...their..." he looked plaintively for Maddie to explain.

Sighing indulgently Maddie said, "We decided to try something a little less violent. Maybe if we could get them to leave on their own it would be a little easier on everyone."

Danny nodded and noticed he was starting to get uncomfortably warm. "So what does it do?"

"Well, it's supposed to make the ghost..." Maddie almost trailed off. "Maybe you're a little young for this."

'Oh no.' Danny mentally whimpered. He really hoped his parents had not just made what he thought they had. Instead he said, "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore, just tell me."

Maddie raised an eyebrow at him, frowning a little at his rudeness. "It's supposed to make the ghost want to go back to their...mate, I suppose. We needed a PG sounding name for it though, so 'exciter' is what your father came up with." She explained and Danny mentally paled.

"What if the ghost doesn't...didn't have a-a mate?" Danny managed to stutter out, hoping that his awkwardness would be accounted to him being 'too young' for this sort of thing.

Maddie furrowed her brows in thought and shrugged, "I suppose they would just go find one then. I tried to make it not too terribly strong in case of something like that so they could choose in case of emergency. Most ghosts have a specific mate, so even if they haven't found them yet it will help them to."

Danny swallowed, "Does it wear off eventually?"

Looking at him suspiciously Maddie said, "Once they've found their mate it wears off." She paused for a minute, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious!" Danny said quickly, "I have homework to do, I'm going to my room."

Quickly escaping the kitchen Danny rushed up to his room to call his friends. As soon as he closed his door he stopped. He didn't know why he stopped, but as he stood there he felt a slight tinging sensation start in his chest, where the heat had started, and he began to feel light-headed.

'What am I going to do? What am I going to _do!_ ' Panicked Danny, putting his hands up to hold his head. 'Why would my parents even _make_ something like that!'

He swallowed again, his throat dry, as a thought hit him. Who could be his 'mate' as his mom had said. Would he have to...to...

Oh god.

'If only I had taken Jazz up on the offer to go somewhere today, even if she probably would have just lectured me all day at least I could have avoided this,' he thought frantically.

A wave of heat flashed through him and he had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering. Sure he'd been turned on and stuff before, but it had felt nothing like this. He wondered if it had something to do with it effecting his ghost half, but then trailed off because _obviously_ that was what was happening.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go. He didn't know, he had no idea who...who...

Vlad.

The thought came completely unbidden and so did the rush of tingling heat throughout his body centering on his groin and chest causing him to moan embarrassingly loud. His eyes rolled up as his head tilted back, his legs failing to support him as he half-collapsed to the floor of his room. He sat there panting as the room slowly faded back into his vision.

As his breathing calmed down he had only one question.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

xXx

Somehow Danny managed to call his friends and they were on their way. He didn't know how he had managed to hold on to the phone with his hands shaking so bad, or how they had even understood what he was saying with his voice dissolving into stutters and slurs whenever a stray thought crossed his mind.

He had managed to calm himself considerably by the time his friends got there, he thought some of his incoherency before had been from the panic, and he was grateful for it. He hated how he didn't exactly have control over his body and it made him uncomfortable. Again he wondered exactly what the weapon had done to him because he had a feeling his mom had left some things out when explaining.

When he heard knocking he managed to go downstairs and let his friends in while acting normal. Leading them up the stairs they engaged in small talk until they were in the relative privacy of Danny's room.

"So what's the matter?" Sam said after they'd all settled.

Danny winced when a tingle started up in his chest. He vaguely wondered if it was stronger when he was actually thinking about it, but decided to put off that thought for now. "My parents, they, well, came up with an... _interesting_ new thing to use against ghosts." He started slowly.

Sam and Tucker winced, "What does it do?" Tucker asked.

"It, um, it..." Danny ran a hand through his hair not wanting to talk, but he knew he had to. "It makes the ghost go and, well..." he trailed off, mumbling a curse word under his breath as he tried to think of the best, simplest way to put it. "It makes the ghost horny so it will go away." Danny finally said in a rush.

"Come again?" Tucker asked and Danny was sure he almost fainted at what happened next.

A rush of heat, almost worse than when he had thought of Vlad earlier, screamed through his body and he closed his eyes roughly. He fought to keep his teeth clenched to not make any noises though he thought a whimper may have gotten past him, but he was distracted by the light-headedness that immediately followed with a sprinkle of relief.

When he thought he had enough control over himself he opened his eyes to see his friends staring at him in shock, light blushes coloring their faces. Briefly he wondered what it looked like when that happened and then flushed red, looking away. Danny was sure that for all intents and purposes it looked like he had orgasmed, though he didn't. Or maybe that was it. Maybe it was his ghost half...he flushed again at the thought.

"What just happened?" Sam asked quietly.

"Please don't say that word," Danny said instead and they looked slightly confused.

"What word?" Tucker asked while mentally trying to go over the conversation before...whatever the hell happened had happened. Danny gave him a look and he suddenly blushed as he remembered, "Oh. Sorry."

Danny shrugged, "As long as you don't do it again. I mean, I didn't know that would happen, how could you?" he sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. "This is so bogus."

Sam and Tucker nodded, silence coming over the room once again.

"So..." Sam started, "Do you...know who, uh, might be the person?" she asked carefully.

Danny winced. "Yeah, I think so."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic, man." Tucker pointed out and Danny gave him a look.

"I'm only doing this because of some stupid accident. Would you be enthused if some weird thing made you go all..." He trailed off with flailing hand gestures not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Who is it?" Sam asked after another awkward silence.

Danny swallowed, not sure if he should risk saying it again. Maybe he could get them to guess somehow. Finally he came up with something that at least Sam might get.

"Have you ever read the book Blood and Chocolate?" he asked and Tucker looked confused while Sam nodded. "I guess it's like...how Vivian tried to be satisfied with Aiden. How they had fun, but in the end when it came to finding a mate she couldn't go outside her pack."

Tucker still looked slightly confused and Sam looked contemplative, "You're comparing yourself to Vivian?" Danny nodded and she continued, "So you're hypothetically a werewolf, a halfa, trying to live with humans, but when you're forced to get a mate the only option is to...no. No, Danny."

Understanding bloomed on Tuckers face as he stared between the two of them. Sam staring wide eyed at her friend and Danny looking guiltily down and to the side, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"You mean that you and _Vl-_ "

"Don't say his name!" Danny interjected loudly before Tucker could finish. He was shivering, his arms wrapped around himself and he looked pained. "It-it triggers something that I-I..." he shuddered and Sam and Tucker exchanged a look. This was bad.

"That's...illegal. Statutory rape." Sam said softly, keeping the thoughts that it was just rape, _period_ , to herself.

"I know that," Danny moaned pitifully, eyes closed and fingers clutched in his hair as he bent over.

Tucker bit his lip nervously as if he didn't know if he should speak or not. "But what if he doesn't want to...you know."

"He can't not want to!" Danny said desperately, a small whimper accompanying the end of his sentence.

"Tucker's right," Sam said softly though she knew it was distressing Danny further, "Just because you're feeling this...uh, urge to mate doesn't mean he will." she had no idea how she managed to keep her voice even when she said that but was glad she did. "This stuff is only one way, right?"

Pained blue eyes stared at her, "I don't know. I don't know. If he doesn't...I...I don't know."

Sam and Tucker exchanged a worried glance at the tone of Danny's voice. He didn't sound very stable. They didn't know what he might do if they said any more to imply it was only him. They had to get a hold of someone, and get the rest of the details of the gas that Danny had been exposed to.

"It's all right, calm down Danny." Sam tried to sooth her friend, "We'll talk about it, figure it out. It's ok, don't worry about it."

It didn't seem to work and Danny just got more agitated, "I don't know. I can't. I can't." He suddenly raised his head, his eyes slightly wild, "I have to go."

Halfway through the sentence he was invisible and they could only just barely catch 'go' as it was assumed he was on his way out of the house. His friends stood there in shock for a little bit before looking at each other before Tucker decided to say the understatement of the year.

"This is bad."

xXx

End Part One


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny appears at Vlad's house and they discover they have _lots_ to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of explanation in this chapter but I didn't want anything to be misunderstood or confusing since I have a very clear picture of how all this would go down. So anyway, sorry about all the exposition but hopefully you all still read and enjoy!

Vlad was not having a good day. He had known since being woken up by a phone call from a panicking business associate that today would not be pleasant. His next clue came when he discovered the person in charge of picking up his clothes from the cleaners had failed to do their job and his favorite suit was thus not ready for him to wear. Vlad was already in a foul mood and it wasn't even time for breakfast.

The rest of his morning before work went fairly smoothly, helped mostly by the fact he was half ghost and had been able to turn intangible to avoid the mess when his coffee fell off the table and onto his chair.

Deciding that any further misfortune could happen to him at the office the billionaire decided to go to work early. He also decided to fly to work as he figured with his luck today either there would be an accident keeping him from arriving on time or massive construction and traffic jams

Grabbing his briefcase he opened his door and took two steps outside before running into what would prove to be his largest problem for the coming weeks.

Daniel Fenton was laying, sleeping, on his front porch. Unable to comprehend the image for a few moments Vlad just stared. Why would the teen be there in the first place? Vlad knew that no matter how hard he wished it would happen the boy wouldn't come to him of his own volition, so what was he doing sleeping in front of his front door?

Taking a quick detour to deposit his briefcase back inside his mansion Vlad returned to examine the sleeping teen. Kneeling next to him he was about to gently shake the teen when Danny snapped his eyes open.

With movements so quick they had to be born of instinct Danny sat up straight, scrambling backwards nearly going down the stairs before Vlad grabbed his arm. At the touch Danny froze, staring at the spot where Vlads hand was in contact with his forearm for a moment before looking up into Vlad's eyes causing the older man to freeze as well. The spell was broken by the older man saying two simple words.

"What. Happened."

Danny flinched and pulled his arm back, nearly falling off the porch again before he caught himself and stood up. Vlad followed his example and soon they were standing facing each other and nearly got into another staring match before the door opened and startled them both into looking at the confused maid standing there instead.

"Oh, Mister Masters! I was just, um. I saw your briefcase and when I looked outside and saw you I thought you might have forgotten it and I thought-" her rambling cut off when Vlad lifted a hand in a stopping motion toward her.

"Place my briefcase back in my office. Contact my companies and associates and tell them I will be unavailable for at least the next week. If they ask, which they should know better than to do by now, tell them it is personal." As soon as he was done talking the maid nodded and went back inside to do as told. When she was gone Vlad turned to Danny again. "I believe we have a lot to talk about."

Danny swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded, following the older man into his mansion.

xXx

Sitting in one of the many lounges in Vlad Masters mansion Danny couldn't comprehend how he'd gotten there. Yes he knew all the technical details but he just couldn't believe it, was still in denial of what was happening. Luckily his body wasn't acting up as much as it had when he was still home and he wondered about that, but then decided it was better to not think about it lest he jinx himself. Maybe when he was able to tell Vlad what happened the billionaire would have an idea.

Danny watched as Vlad settled himself in the comfortable-looking chair across from the couch he was currently sitting on. Suddenly feeling as if he was in a therapy session he couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face, blushing and averting his gaze when Vlad raised an eyebrow.

After siting in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes Danny finally said quietly, "So I guess you want to know why I'm here?" When Vlad only continued staring at him Danny winced, "Yeah, I guess that sort of is an obvious question. I, um." The teen blushed and cleared his throat trying to figure out how to say what he needed to. He wasn't even sure if Vlad knew about the whole 'mating season' thing, though he wouldn't be surprised if he did. That man knew practically everything it seemed.

"Get to the point, Daniel." Vlad said and Danny realized he must have been silent in thought for longer than he realized and Vlad actually saying his name made him shudder in a quite obvious way that had him blushing yet again and trying his best to avoid looking at him.

"My parents made a new invention and it's really weird and awkward and I have no idea why they did it but they did and I accidentally got in contact with it and now I don't know what to do because it made me come to you and you're like as old as my parents and-" Danny's nearly incoherent rambling was cut off as Vlad stood up and put one finger under the teens chin, closing his mouth.

"Let's try this again, except preferably this time without the jab at my age and an actual explanation." Vlad said softly and Danny nodded before the other halfa removed his hand and sat back down, taking note of the way Danny's eyes had nearly slid closed and how his breath had caught at the touch.

Taking a deep calming breath the teen began to speak. "You know a lot about ghost biology, right?" Vlad nodded and he continued. "My-my parents, probably my mom mostly now that I think about it, decided they wanted to make a weapon that was less harmful to the ghosts. Something that would make them go away on their own rather than having to get into a fight. They made this sort of gas that...that..."

Vlad didn't like where this was going. He knew something strange was going on since he had first saw Danny laying on his front porch. He had felt a sort of tug toward the teen and couldn't bring himself to try and capture him or brainwash him to come to his side as he usually felt the urge to do. Instead he felt more of a desire to go over and hug the teen than anything and that in itself was more disturbing than anything else. That combined with what he was already thinking Jack and Maddie had done was causing quite a bit of concern.

"Daniel, does what your parents created have to do with manipulating a ghosts hormones?" Vlad asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

Hesitating for a moment to think about it Danny nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Muttering something under his breath Vlad rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes looking pained. "I would ask you if it was reversible, but knowing Jack I'm sure it isn't. Why would they want it to be." He muttered the second part under his breath but Danny could still hear him and sighed.

"So, what now?" Danny asked finally resigned to the situation.

"Specifics, Daniel. As I am obviously involved in this as well, no matter how unwitting that involvement is, I need to know exactly what is happening."

Immediately Danny clammed up. He didn't want to tell Vlad what happened while at his house! It was too embarrassing. As he thought about it he could feel heat rising to his face and an uncomfortable fluttering start in his stomach. Unconsciously he crossed his legs and set his hands in his lap, trying to will the feelings away. Unfortunately it wasn't working, in fact Danny realized with slight horror that it was getting worse.

Vlad observed the teen sitting in front of him, watching as his breath sped up a little and a flush rose to his cheeks. At the same time the feeling he had felt earlier resurfaced with a vengeance. As this all played out the creeping suspicion he had gotten when Danny was explaining what happened was seeming more and more likely.

Without thinking the older man got up from his own chair and made his way over to the flushed teen on the couch. Reaching out he grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up and as their eyes met he saw Danny's eyes flash green and knew his own glowed red. The younger halfa's eyes slid closed and he shuddered and when he opened them again it seemed things were back to normal.

"So that's what it is." Vlad said with a murmur and Danny looked away. "Your parents certainly don't half-ass anything, do they?"

Danny was startled enough at the language to look back at Vlad. "You-"

"Yes, I cursed. I am known to use foul language like any other person once and awhile." Vlad said with a disarming smile. Danny felt thrown for a loop, he had no idea what was going on and maybe that's the way Vlad wanted it.

Obviously Vlad knew what was going on now, even more than Danny. All Danny had known was that his parents had poisoned him(in his opinion) and that his ghost half was orgasming over Vlad Masters. The teen felt his eye twitch at that mental admission. This would be so much easier if he was magically in love with him, then his eye twitched again at the idea.

Mindless ghost sex he thought he might be able to handle, might but maybe(probably) not. He _definitely_ knew he couldn't handle it if it made him actually _like_ the older man.

At least not if it was shoved on him all at once.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he said, "So what exactly is going to happen here?"

Vlad sighed and sat back in his chair, thinking. "In my years of researching ghosts I discovered that twice a year most ghosts are attracted to another compatible ghost. While not always resulting in a sexual relationship there are still some that do. Others are just companionable and keep each other close, like best friends, if you will. Obviously we were not so lucky as to develop this type of bond."

Danny shuddered. He still couldn't decide which was worse, and more possible options had been growing by the minute. Suddenly he was struck by a disturbing thought, "I'm not...I can't...get... _pregnant_ can I?"

"No, no." Vlad said quickly, much to Danny's relief. "This is not about reproduction, though ghosts are more fertile during this time none can procreate unless they want to. Also there is the fact that you are and always will be biologically male and it is anatomically impossible."

Sighing in relief, at least that was one thing he wouldn't have to worry about he said, "All right. Keep explaining."

"If things go normally the first week ghosts become more calm. Less likely to attack. Some go to their companion though it's not needed yet. The day before the second week most lose the majority of their energy. They're lethargic, barely wanting to move even if they are able. In my opinion they're most likely resting because after that they can barely stop moving.

"At the start of the second week you will feel an irresistible urge to seek out your companion if you hadn't already. This is where I believe your parents...invention, has left you. Perhaps actually a bit later, actually. If the companion is unavailable or it takes longer to find them, even a few days into the second week you become more sensitive."

"Sensitive, sure." Danny muttered, frustrated. He hated his body doing things without his permission. Normal embarrassing teenage hormones were bad enough, but crazy ghost hormones? He just wanted this to be over. Raising his voice to a normal level he said, "What next? How long does this thing actually usually last?"

"Four weeks, or one month on average." Vlad replied. "As I was saying, this would not be so difficult for you if your parents invention hadn't been so efficient. Normally it allows them to ease into it in the first couple days. Just being around each other makes it more bearable and easier to begin relations when needed. Honestly I don't think many have the problem you and I seem to be dealing with though."

"What, being arch-enemies?" Danny said semi-sarcastically and was surprised when Vlad nodded.

"Yes, exactly that." He sighed. "Regardless, the transition from week two to three is nearly seamless, with much of the same activity occurring. It may be slightly less intense but the desire is still there. Week three fades into week four which is much like week one. Both ghosts are able to cool down and go their separate ways if they wish, transitioning back into whatever they were doing before the season started."

Danny nodded slowly, taking it all in. He understood what Vlad had said, he just didn't want to have to put it into practice. He knew it honestly couldn't be that bad considering that of all ghosts it had been the other half-ghost. At least he knew him before. Or maybe that was part of the problem. Well, his human problem as his ghost half didn't seem to have any qualms about this at all and Danny rather suspected it was upset with him for suppressing it.

"So do you like, know this from experience?" Danny found himself asking.

"No, of course not." Vlad said, "All that I know is from observation, and before you take that the wrong way I had permission and I did not look or spy on them. I asked questions and they answered them." Danny nodded again. "As to why I have not experienced this myself I have two theories, though I believe the second one is more accurate.

"My first theory is that you were simply not matured enough for it to count. This has many points that could be wrong, such as it could have simply been a companion type of relationship and also that you were already entering human puberty. Though perhaps it was a ghostly maturity that the instinct reads instead, and that is where my second theory comes in. Had you not gotten into this situation we never would have become this. This is purely a ghostly action. While we are half-ghost our dominant side is that of a normal human. We must put forth effort to use our ghostly powers, when we are exhausted our default form is that of a human. This accident put your ghost half in a dominant position over human and in turn it affected me in order to go through with it's instinct."

"Oh." Danny said. This was too much for him. He had thought yesterday was the Worst Day Ever(he classified the events with Dan as the Worst Anything Ever) but now he was starting to second-guess himself. Maybe this was going to make another classification as the Worst Week Ever.

'Or it could be the best week ever.' A voice inside his head whispered.

Danny's head shot up, startled. That didn't sound like his normal subconscious. 'That's because I'm not your normal subconscious.'

"Vlad I'm hearing voices. Is that normal?" Danny asked, his voice strained. He felt light-headed.

The billionaire raised an eyebrow. "It would depend on the voice, but since I have heard mine on occasion I would say it is." Danny looked confused and, to Vlads horror, it was _cute._ "I believe who you hear speaking to you is Phantom."

"Phantom? But...we're the same person." Danny said, confusion and desperation lacing his voice.

"Generally, yes. You are the same person, as Plasmius and I are the same person. Most of the time." Vlad took a breath, thinking of how to explain it. As the boy seemed about to pass out from information overload Vlad said, "Most of the time you and Phantom are the same entity. The same personality. Occasionally, though, you have differences of opinion. Vast differences, not just that he wants a right-hook when you would rather do a flying kick. Right now you don't want to be my bonded, and I agree with you. Plasmius and Phantom, however, do not. They wish to fulfill their instincts and as they have asserted themselves, they _will_ do so. They perceive it to be for our own good. That is why right now you can hear and speak to him."

"Oh." Danny said, barely coherent. "I...see." With that Danny slumped to the arm of the couch in a faint.

"Well. That's that." Vlad muttered voice laced with mild amusement as he picked him up to move him to a more comfortable location.

xXx

End Part Two


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of an argument and a reality check Vlad and Danny finally give into the mating aspect of mating season.

Danny woke up slowly. It was nothing at all like his waking up on the porch, suddenly being hyper-aware of everything. No, he knew he was conscious before opening his eyes, that action only sealed the deal of wakefulness.

Allowing his eyes to adjust and the mild fuzziness to disperse he noticed that the satin bed-hangings above him, while nice, were not his. Sitting up he observed his surroundings slowly putting together where he must be. He could remember the accident, then going to Vlads mansion, all in vivid detail. The last thing he could remember was the horrifying talk he had been subjected to upon telling his arch-nemesis what happened and since after that there was just a gap until now he must have passed out.

Mulling this over he came to his conclusion; he must be in one of the rooms in Vlad's mansion, if not in his actual room. The more he looked around the more likely it seemed that he was in Vlad's personal room. While not positive there was sort of an aura telling him this was the billionaires personal living space. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, especially considering what they had discussed(well, Vlad explained and Danny asked questions), and how it would all probably lead back here anyway.

Luckily Danny saw that he was still dressed, though his shoes and socks were missing. That didn't bother him too much, though, it seemed like the polite thing to do would be take off someone's shoes if they're going to pass out and need to be laid down. He also noted that he was alone and absently wondered where Vlad was, it didn't seem like the older man would leave him alone for long after everything.

Shrugging it off he tossed back the covers and got out of bed, finally noticing a note on the bed-side table. Reading it told him that Vlad was in a lounge nearby and it had directions if Danny wanted to join him once he awoke. If not, it said that a maid would be up to collect him for dinner when it was time. Looking at the clock Danny saw that would be only about an hour away and was surprised at how long he had been unconscious.

Speaking of that, and the reason he passed out in the first place the teen realized he was acting rather calm for someone who had had all this thrown upon him at one time. Maybe he had just resigned himself to what was going to happen, realizing there wasn't much he could do about it, or maybe Phantom was exerting his will again, saying that not only what was going to happen was inevitable but also that he _would_ like it.

Shuddering at the thought, though disturbingly it was horrifying him less and less each time, Danny decided he may as well see what Vlad was up to. His ghostly hormones had been giving him slight reprieves but he wasn't sure how long it would be until they came back again in full force. Steadying himself Danny went in search of the older man, finding him without too much trouble.

Vlad was sitting on a couch, reading, though Danny couldn't see the title of the book. When the teen walked in he had looked up and smiled, putting a bookmark in to save his place before setting it down.

"So you're awake at last." Vlad said, taking off his reading glasses and setting them down as Danny took a seat on one of the lounge chairs across from him.

"Obviously." Danny couldn't resist saying.

Vlad didn't react to the sarcasm and instead said, "I assume you have thought over our previous conversation and come to some conclusions?" At Danny's nod he continued. "Judging by your lack of panic and outward calm you, as I, have determined it is useless to fight what will naturally occur?"

Danny shrugged with a sigh. "I suppose so. I'm really thinking Phantom may be using a bit more influence than I would like, but yeah it's pretty much like you said."

"Yes, I suspect Plasmius is doing that as well. In fact while you were asleep we had quite an...intense conversation about how this all could go. Hopefully we all came to a reasonable agreement."

Shrugging again, Danny nodded thinking, 'Right. I just have to have sex with Vlad Masters.' He thoughts stopped dead after that before going straight to, 'I need a drink. I don't care that I'm underage, there's more important things to worry about, but I need a freaking drink.'

Repeating that last thought out loud he got a flat look from Vlad along with an "I don't think so." When Danny looked ready to protest Vlad said, "These might be unusual circumstances but I will not give you alcohol."

Knowing that the older man was stubborn and not about to be moved Danny groaned and slumped back in his chair. "I can't believe this is happening. If anyone knew..." he trailed off with a sigh.

Hearing the teen complain, especially about that type of thing, made something snap Vlad's (until now) very tight control on his temper. "While I understand your reluctance to this whole situation entirely I wish for you to see it from my point of view. I am a billionaire, and a very successful businessman. I have founded and co-founded many corporations and have a hand in many other things. I am forty-six years old and a bachelor who lives a very secretive lifestyle, which gets me enough flak from the gossip magazines as it is." Vlad's voice was soft and intense as he spoke. "Imagine what would happen if it was found out what happened. You would be played as the victim, seduced by the charismatic friend of the family. Therapy, sympathy, kindness, at least for the most part. I know about those horrid teenagers at your school and what they would do but that's minor in the long run. Do you understand so far?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded, slightly confused and anxious but starting to get an idea of the direction the other half-ghost was heading.

"Good, now put yourself in my position for a moment, Daniel. What do you think would happen?" Danny's eyes widened and Vlad continued. "I would be put to ruin. All of my businesses would more than likely fail, lose all of their business from their association with me. I would be arrested, labeled a pedophile and child molester and be placed in the sex offenders registry. It would of course warrant jail time during which the misinformed press would have a field day with their new biggest scandal. Your family would more than likely cut all ties with me, though I'm sure Jasmine knows at least the basics she is none too fond of me anyway." Vlad stopped speaking, looking seriously at Danny. "Do you understand?"

"I-I, yes. I understand. I'm sorry, it's all my fault this happened." Danny said dejectedly not looking him in the eyes.

"It's fine, Daniel." Vlad sighed, his anger leaving him in a rush. "It's all hypothetical, regardless. If we are careful and neither of us say anything, which I don't think will be a problem, no one else will know about it."

"Yeah." Danny muttered, seeing that that conversation was done, for now at least. "So...what now?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Well, I suspect it's around dinner time, but I also believe the sedative I gave you should wear off soon."

"You gave me a sedative!" Danny burst out and suddenly brought a hand up in a stopping movement before Vlad could speak again. "Wait, never mind. I don't know why I was even surprised in the first place, it's exactly something you would do."

The man didn't even bother to look affronted since it honestly was something he would, and did, do. "Yes, it also acted as a mild hormone suppressor and honestly I'm surprised it has worked so well. Regardless when it does wear off completely the urges will be back, and I'm afraid to say it will be with a vengeance."

"Great." Danny said sarcastically. "So should we try dinner or just go straight to it." It took him a moment but he then realized what he said and flushed bright red. "I mean-"

Vlad took out his phone and did something with it before putting it away. "I know, you're anxious. I'm not surprised to hear you make sarcastic comments about it."

"What did you do with your phone?" Danny asked He was curious, but more than that he wanted to change the subject from it's current path.

"I sent all my mansion employees home early." Before Danny could protest he said, "Don't worry, the only one who knew you were here was Grace, the maid from this morning. Besides, they know better than to question my orders. It's also not unheard of for me to do something like that."

"Oh." Was all Danny had to say about that.

There was silence after that while both of them thought. Danny had a feeling that he was probably thinking a lot more than he should be. Yeah it was bad, but it could be worse. Once you got down to it all he had to do was have sex. Yes it was a type of sex he hadn't really considered before, but it wasn't as if he being forced to do something terrible. Comparatively, of course.

Thinking about it like that it wasn't so bad. A heat was beginning to pool in his lower abdomen. Absently he realized that whatever Vlad had given him really was wearing off. He wondered if Vlad had had something in the first place or if he had made it once Danny passed out. It didn't matter now but it would have been nice to know, just for curiosity's sake.

Realizing that not only had no words been exchanged for quite some time but that the two of them were now locked in intimate eye contact Danny felt the need to do something. Standing up and moving toward Vlad, still not breaking eye contact, Danny could feel his heart racing. They were really going to do this.

Vlad was surprised when Danny closed the distance between their mouths, kissing him. While surprised it also pleased him. Before Danny had taken the initiative Vlad had been feeling very uncomfortable with the situation, knowing they were going to have sex but not knowing the real thoughts behind it. At least now he knew, since Danny had kissed him instead of the other way around, that the teen was at least willing to try it.

When they parted both of them were breathing hard. Their eyes were glowing again and Vlad couldn't help but bring their lips together once more. Deciding that kissing at that angle was awkward Vlad pulled Danny forward and down so he was on his lap, straddling him. Pulling him close Danny made a muffled sound of pleasure relaxing into him.

Sliding one hand around to cup Danny's hip, fingers sliding slightly below the top of his pants he held him in place, gripping him tightly. The teen either didn't notice or didn't care, parting his lips so Vlad could deepen the kiss even more. The older man wasted no time accepting the invitation, slipping his tongue in the others mouth. Groaning, Danny couldn't help it when his hips bucked forward.

Since he hadn't been expecting the movement Vlad was completely unprepared when he felt Danny thrust against him, feeling the teens hardness. That brought attention to his own erection that had come up with surprising swiftness. In response to Danny's action the older man had unconsciously tightened the grip on his hip and his other hand was moving up the teens back. Experimentally thrusting his hips up caused him to let out a tiny moan that was echoed by Danny on top of him.

Deciding that this could continue in his room he teleported them both directly to his bed. When they reappeared their positions were slightly altered, Danny was still straddling Vlad, but he was now sitting directly on his groin since Vlad was now completely horizontal.

If Danny was startled by the change he didn't show it, just leaning down to meet Vlad's lips again as the older man rose up on one elbow for leverage for a moment before putting his other hand behind Danny's head to pull him down closer. Bending one leg at the knee slightly and rolling his hips up Vlad decided that while this was nice he couldn't wait much longer when Danny moaned loudly.

Quickly flipping them over, sliding between Danny's legs Vlad looked down into the teens burning green gaze, sure that his eyes were just as intense. Absently he noticed that both of them were panting, letting out little faint puffs of either blue or red steam with each breath. Quirking up one side of his mouth in a grin of amusement which Danny returned, he must have noticed as well, they brought their lips together in another deep kiss.

Danny felt like he was burning up, an unusual sensation lately since his ice powers generally didn't allow him to even be too warm, acting as a sort of natural air conditioning. They stopped him from getting too cold as well since it offered him natural immunity to all but the coldest temperatures, but that was beside the point. Briefly he wondered if the heat was due to Vlad and his powers, deciding after a moment it was the only thing that made sense. If his ice powers had caused his internal temperature to drop he figured Vlad's electricity powers had caused his to rise, though he would only come to those conclusions later.

Currently Danny had lost most of his rational thought and was letting Vlad do whatever he wanted to with him since so far it was feeling very nice. He didn't know when he lost his shirt though presumably Vlad had turned it intangible and tossed it somewhere, but he did know that the older man was working his way down his body, sucking and licking at sensitive spots. As nice as all of this was Danny couldn't help but feel that it wasn't going fast enough. He needed Vlad now.

Fisting his hands in Vlad's shirt he turned it intangible, tossing it off to the side. Running one hand down the smooth hardness of Vlad's torso he cupped the man's erection. When their eyes met he gave him a sultry smirk which the older halfa returned.

As before Vlad had almost been waiting for another sign that Danny was actively participating, besides the kissing. That the teen had made such a bold move showed him that any last minute reservations were uncalled for. Maybe afterward they would talk about what happened and how it would effect things in the future, but for now there was no need to worry about anything besides what was happening at that exact moment.

Without hesitating Vlad grabbed Danny's pants and boxers, removing the last of the younger males clothes revealing his erection. Danny didn't appear to be embarrassed at all, just bringing Vlad down for another kiss, fumbling with the mans zipper for a moment before carefully unzipping his pants and pushing them down along with his underwear.

While Danny had obviously never been in this exact situation before he had what he figured was a good idea of what was going to happen and what to do, so when he saw Vlad coat his fingers in ectoplasm and felt a finger at his entrance he wasn't exactly surprised. He let out a small gasp when the digit entered him and Vlad leaned down to kiss him some more. It didn't hurt and honestly wasn't all that uncomfortable, just an almost weird sensation. Vlad added a second finger and moved the digits around, preparing him.

Danny couldn't help but moan at the sensations. He could feel his ghost half, nearly ecstatic and filled with want for what was going to happen. Soon Vlad finished preparing him and moved into position. They stared at each other for a few moments, eyes glowing, panting out puffs of multicolored steam. There were no words exchanged, just a long moment of silence followed by a nod.

Slowly and with restraint that Vlad was surprised he still had he slowly pushed forward into the body below him. The only discomfort Danny showed was an intake of breath and slight tensing of muscles. Once he was fully inside he was still giving Danny as much time as he needed to adjust.

It was only a few minutes before Danny breathed out, "I'm fine," and pulled the older man down for a kiss.

The teen could feel Vlad smiling into the kiss as he let out a little gasp at the man's first thrust. It didn't exactly hurt, though there was a sort of underlying burn it wasn't painful, Vlad had been careful preparing him. Mostly it was just pressure and he felt full, in a good way. Feeling the older man moving inside of him was foreign but seemed natural for some reason.

Gasping as Vlad brushed against something inside of him sending a wave of pleasure through him he breathed out the older mans name, almost in reverence. As if speaking that one word had broken a barrier Danny couldn't help himself from speaking again. His speech was limited to mostly Vlad's name, adjectives, and commands, and Vlad was only too happy to comply.

Danny shivered in pleasure when he felt Vlad's breath on his neck, preluding a sharp bite to his throat. While unexpected it wasn't unpleasant and the teen whimpered when the teeth released him after a moment, a tongue coming out to lick and sooth the area. He could hear his name, his nickname, so unexpected from the refined man's mouth, he realized with another shiver, being breathed out occasionally and he gasped when he suddenly felt a hand on his neglected member.

Though he hadn't had direct stimulation to it before he had still been starting to feel the beginnings of heat coiling in his abdomen. With Vlad's hand stroking him in time with his rough thrusts the feelings were more intense and pressure began to build. Danny knew he was going to come soon and was honestly surprised he'd lasted as long as he had. He had a feeling Vlad was nearing his limit as well if the older mans ragged breathing and increasingly irregular thrusts were anything to go by.

"Almost," Danny gasped out, grabbing Vlad's hair and dragging him down for a kiss maybe a little more harsh than it needed to be, but neither noticed.

Vlad had been stroking him in time with his thrusts, faster and rougher the closer they got to the end. Suddenly Danny tensed under the other man with a small intake of breath and his hips jerked up as he came with a moan of the older mans name. Feeling the warm fluid in his hand and the teen tightening around him the older half-ghost knew he was soon to follow. Continuing to thrust into the pliant body below it wasn't long until Vlad came as well with a wordless moan.

Barely controlling himself from collapsing on top of the smaller male Vlad carefully removed himself from Danny and positioned them next to each other avoiding all potential wet spots. Both took a few minutes to calm their breathing and stop the minor tremors like electric shocks running through their bodies.

Eventually they were both back to their relative norms and the awkwardness started setting in. Naturally Danny did the only thing he could think to do in this situation and the sarcastic quip popped out before he could even think about stopping it.

"So...was it good for you?"

xXx

End Part Three


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more talking and Danny's return to Amity Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and even though I hate my last line because I couldn't really think of anything witty I believe it's a fitting ending and overall I've liked writing this. Anyway, read and enjoy!

A few hours after Danny's ill-fated quip they were both laying in bed again, this time dressed though. Danny was curled under the covers thinking and Vlad was on top of them, leaned back on his pillows reading something. The older male had left his hair down from when it had fallen out of his ponytail making him look younger even though he had glasses on for reading. Now that he was thinking about it Danny wondered if they even really aged. Besides white hair and a couple minor things Vlad looked pretty similar to old pictures he'd seen. He'd have to ask him later, but right now he was too busy staring.

Danny's eyes followed the movement when one of Vlad's hands came up to brush some hair behind his ear before turning the page. As if he could sense he was being stared, and possibly leered, at Vlad paused looking at Danny over the top of his glasses and raising an eyebrow in question.

Shaking his head Danny shifted to get into a more comfortable position and the other halfa felt a flash of concern at the slightly stiff movements.

Hating the fact that he was going to have to ask it almost as much as the question itself Vlad asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"What?" Danny asked, surprised but immediately knowing what the man must be inquiring about. "No. I'm fine, really. Just a little sore but I'm sure that's normal. It's not bad anyway, it's almost sort of satisfying." Realizing what he had just said he flushed red while Vlad chuckled at him.

Luckily Vlad decided not to tease him about what he'd said. He figured it would make up for when Danny had gone to take a shower. He had been about to head for another one of his wash rooms to clean himself up, having waited to make sure Danny didn't need anything, when he'd heard a yelp and curse from inside the bathroom and what sounded almost like incensed grumbling. He had been about to ask if everything was all right when he had realized something.

He hadn't used a condom. He had come _inside_ Danny.

He had been slightly apologetic but still amused when he thought of how flustered and embarrassed Danny must have been when he noticed that little fact. While amusing he figured he should fix that next time.

Bringing himself back to the present he said, "Good, I feared I may have been a little rough at times."

Danny shook his head though he was no longer looking at the other man. Somewhere in his mind Vlad had a suspicion that this must have been the teen's first real sexual encounter but he wouldn't bring it up unless Daniel did first.

Lapsing into silence again they both tried to think of things to say. There were so many things they could talk about but not many that they were willing to bring up.

Danny had already called his friends and sister and told them the basics of what happened, making sure to tell her what Vlad had said about mating seasons and how they worked. They were upset but there wasn't much they could do about it. Danny was surprised they had taken it as well as they had, all things considered, especially Sam and Jazz.

He would have thought his sister and girlfriend would have protested much more than they had. He had expected Sam to use her allowance to fly them all to Wisconsin to see him, and he suspected she would have if he hadn't told them specifically he didn't want them to see him like this. While he had accepted the fact that he and Vlad had had sex and would continue to do so, at least during specific times of the year, he knew it couldn't be so easy for those close to him to accept.

He would have been surprised himself at how well he was taking it if not for what Vlad had told him about Phantom and how their ghost halves could be so forceful sometimes.

After they'd calmed down and were just talking Jazz said she would tell their parents that Danny was visiting Vlad so they could get to know each other. It wasn't too suspicious as Vlad always kept invitations open to any of the Fentons to come to his mansion. They were lucky winter vacation had just started as it would be hard to explain his absence from school. Unfortunately when Jazz calculated when it occurred naturally it would be in February, only a couple months away when they had school, and August, disrupting their last month of summer vacation.

They decided they would figure out what to do when the time came and Danny had to get off the phone because Vlad was coming back to the room. He knew he would have to talk to him eventually but he couldn't believe what he'd say earlier.

Flushing again in embarrassment he glanced over at the older man who just raised an eyebrow. Danny shook his head again but couldn't stop himself from moving closer to him, leaning against his side. Vlad accommodated by moving an arm around his shoulder drawing him near while still being able to hold his book properly.

Usually such an action would have freaked out Danny but he figured he should get used to it. Since the whole thing started his catch phrase had pretty much been 'no use fighting the inevitable.' After all they would, without a doubt, be having sex again later. Sighing at the thought he relaxed into Vlad who, noticing the teens melancholy, put his book down to focus completely on him.

"I'm fine," Danny said before Vlad could ask, "I was just thinking. About this. About us and what's going to happen. This whole thing is just so weird I have trouble thinking about it seriously."

Silently nodding Vlad said, "That is true and I suppose we will just have to get used to it. Anticipate when it's going to happen and attempt to prepare accordingly. In the mean time if I must I could attempt to be less antagonistic towards your father if it made you feel better."

Moving out of the semi-embrace to look at Vlad incredulously Danny asked, "You would really do that?"

"Of course." Vlad shrugged. "While I will never reconcile with that man he is still your father and if me having...issues, with him causes you stress, more stress than all of this is causing you already, it's the least I can do."

"All right." Danny said cautiously, wondering where all this was coming from but settling back onto Vlad. He decided he would wait until later to ask why the older man was being so accommodating but didn't want to ruin the moment.

At that last thought Danny was surprised. A moment. He had thought they were having a _moment_. However odd that seemed he couldn't refute it though. They were just laying there comfortably, talking like normal people, like a normal _couple_ , and the teen shuddered at that thought.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Danny asked on a whim, and then hurried to specify what he was talking about. "I mean, during this time. Acting like this, like nothing's weird with this situation. Like we really are in a relationship?"

Danny felt Vlad shrug. "I suppose. Does it bother you that much? Even if it is only the two of us, and I suppose Jasmine, Mister Foley, and Miss Manson as well, that know of this? I admit to being bothered by the implications of what should happen if it were to get out but really there is nothing to do but accept things as they come. Technically, Daniel, we already are in a relationship, just an antagonistic one rather than a romantic one."

Silently Danny thought about what the older man had said and after a few minutes of rolling the idea around in his head he couldn't find any flaws in his logic.

Sure he was stuck in a situation he had never thought he would be in but it could be worse, and definitely could be much more unpleasant. As it was it wasn't all that bad, especially considering that whatever he did, whatever _they_ did, there wouldn't really be immediate bad consequences. For now, for the next week and a half according to Vlad, all they really had to do was lay back and enjoy the ride.

Feeling himself settle into that mentality Danny was suddenly much more relaxed. What he did here shouldn't matter to his normal life and as long as he kept them separate there shouldn't be any problems.

xXx

About a week and a half later Jazz, Tucker, and Sam were moping in the Nasty Burger when a familiar figure walked through the door. Just barely resisting the urge to yell out his name as he walked over to their table the trio could only stare with wide eyes.

As soon as he sat down Sam hissed, "Danny! Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"

Danny shrugged and the rest of the teens noticed he looked exhausted. "I dunno, we just woke up, realized all the...urges, were gone and I left when he told me he was going to work. I'm sure he knew I was going to do that though since he left a note with directions on the fastest way to get back home and a snack."

"Well that was...nice of him." Jazz said suspiciously.

"I guess so, I'm just glad I didn't have to deal with him any longer when we couldn't not hate each other."

The others laughed nervously and Tucker said, "So how was it? Yeah you called and everything but you seemed pretty distracted even when you were talking to us."

Looking around Danny saw that it wasn't very crowded and tried to decide if that was good or bad. With less people there weren't as many witnesses but it was quieter. With more people there was more risk of people hearing but it was still less likely as it was probably loud.

Deciding that he would just talk quietly, besides it wasn't as if he was going to say anything too incriminating, Danny spoke. "It was a lot better than I thought it would be. I figured out that honestly it could be way worse. I mean, what if it was Skulker or Technus or something?" They all shuddered. "Yeah it wasn't ideal circumstances or things I would do without all the stuff that happened but still." He shrugged. "Really there's nothing I could or can do about it so why bother being upset?"

His friends and sister stared at him in silence before Tucker muttered, "You really have been spending too much time around Vlad."

"What?" Danny asked, confused. That seemed like a completely random change of subject.

"The way you're talking." Sam explained, "You sound different. More refined, I guess." She scowled unhappily.

"Oh. I didn't even notice. I guess it kind of rubs off on you after awhile." Danny said and then had to forcibly drag his mind back from where it had wandered to a completely different type of rubbing off.

Sam and Jazz eyed him for a moment before both sighing. The boys shared a glance at their synchronization before Sam spoke again. "I guess that makes sense. At least it'll only be twice a year, right?"

Danny had explained everything the first time he called them and nodded. "Luckily."

"I still wish it was no times a year." Jazz grumbled and they all had to agree with that.

"Speaking of times..." Tucker started and Danny introduced his head to the table. "What?"

"You know that's a very personal and exceedingly awkward question, right?" Sam asked incredulously.

Having recovered from Tuckers question Danny sighed and rubbed his head where it had collided with the furniture. "Do you really want to know?"

"Probably not," Tucker conceded, "but it's just one of those questions I can't help but ask. It'll just bug me, and that's even worse than the horrifying images."

The girls just stared at him but Danny said, "If you insist, though you probably won't like the answer." He paused for a moment, whether to think or raise anticipation they didn't know before he said, "I'm not sure. I lost count."

Danny was fairly certain that the only thing keeping his current company from falling over was the fact they were all crammed in a booth.

"You lost count?" Jazz hissed and Danny backed away from the fire in her eyes.

"W-well..." He said, fearing his sisters wrath though he had a feeling it was directed more toward Vlad than him. Then again now that he thought about it the older man was responsible for his lost virtue. "Are you counting each separate time or does just taking a small break between times count as just one or however long in the same location?" Danny knew he was blushing by the time he stopped talking.

Tucker spluttered, choking on the soda he had chosen the wrong time to take a drink of. Jazz was gripping the edge of the table very tightly and had a frightening look on her face. Sam was sitting there looking strangely calm except that her eye was twitching rather sporadically.

"Never mind." Tucker said once he managed to get enough air down the right pipe to speak, though his voice was still wheezing slightly.

"I tried to warn you." Danny said matter-of-factly alerting the others to his relative calmness.

Sam was about to explode into a rampage, demanding to know what Danny's problem was and why he was acting like this about it before she remembered what he had said earlier. He couldn't fight it. Vlad couldn't fight it. Why bother making a big deal over something neither had any control over. Danny was still her boyfriend, at least he hadn't said anything about breaking up with her, and it seemed like there would only be a problem if they kept bothering him about it. Still, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, thinking about his analogy regarding Vivian at the start of this whole mess. Eventually he might not have a choice but to actually create a relationship with Vlad.

Realizing everyone was staring at her and that they must have been for awhile Sam said, "Sorry, I was just thinking." She turned to Danny, "I'm sorry we're all hounding you, we were just worried about you but you seem to be fine. At least you're taking it better than us." She chuckled hoping it didn't sound too forced and was relieved when the others joined in after a short pause.

Their laughter died down after a moment and Danny mumbled "Yeah."

"So now that you're home what do you plan on doing?" Jazz asked, changing the subject.

Danny sighed. "Actually go home for one. I came straight here to see you guys since I figured that's where you'd be and wanted to talk to you." He said and they looked at him surprised.

"You came straight here? You didn't even stop to see your folks?" Tucker asked and Danny cringed.

"Yeah I didn't really feel like dealing with them." He looked over at his sister, "I know you said you dealt with it but, you know."

Jazz nodded slowly but was quick to reassure her younger sibling, "It'll be fine. They won't do anything crazy, I promise. They'll just be happy to see you and then go back to arguing about Santa." She rolled her eyes at that and Danny sent her a weak smile.

"If you say so, as long as they don't ask too many questions I'll be fine." Danny sighed. "What I really want to do is go home and sleep for a week. I'm so tired I've barely gotten any sleep lately."

Ignoring the obvious insinuations Tucker said, "That sounds like a nice idea in theory but I doubt it'll happen."

Sighing with a shrug Danny said, "Hey, I can always hope." Since the incidents with Desiree he never said 'wish' anymore.

Laughing at Danny's expense they all got up to leave. "Hey, at least you don't have to deal with any of this stuff again until the next natural time." Tucker said as Sam payed the bill after a brief argument.

Perking up Danny said, "That's true. When is that anyway?"

"February. About two months away." Jazz said and Danny's face fell.

"That soon?" Danny said, his voice almost a whine and Sam tossed an arm around his shoulder in comfort and he gave her a smile. "Oh well, at least it's not going to be a surprise."

"Yeah," Tucker laughed, "I vote we only have one debacle a year."

Everyone chimed in as they left. "Agreed."

xXx

End Story: The Ghost Gas Debacle


End file.
